Random Easter Fluff
by Nenerak
Summary: Kotetsu drags Barnaby to go shopping for chocolate


There were a lot of things that Barnaby could do without when it came to Kotetsu's personality, there were a lot of things he loved and there were a lot of things he didn't really know what to make of.  
Today, at the approach of Easter, he was, once again, faced with one of those and that was the love of the man for celebrations.

Kotetsu would always take the tiniest joys in life and celebrate it, like how he went to drink by himself, of happiness, when Barnaby finally called him by his name, and he thought he could see why. After all they both had been through difficult times, so why not be happy whenever you can.  
The only problem for Barnaby was that holiday and other celebrations often reminded him of things he'd rather not think about too much. He didn't know how Kotetsu did it, he probably didn't though, only celebrating for the sake of the persons he loved.

And so, when Kotetsu asked him if he wanted to go shopping for chocolate that day, he sighed and accepted. If Kotetsu could celebrate anything so happily for the ones he loves then Barnaby could accompany this man for shopping and try to make him happy too.  
It wasn't because he loved the old man. Nope.

They walked together around Sternbild, looking for chocolate that would please everyone. Kotetsu wanted to give a gift to Kaede and his mother and his brother and all the other heroes, adding quickly at the end of his list "Of course you're included too!" flashing a smile at him.  
Barnaby was almost sad at that, not to be considered special enough to have his name included in the list.  
Kotetsu noticed. Kotetsu always noticed when something was off. "Are you OK Bunny?" he asked, his voice as warm as always. "Yes, I am" he answered with a smile. Barnaby was always OK, always fine, no matter what.

Kotetsu frowned, of course he didn't believe him, but his partner said nothing, instead dragged him by the wrist to the nearest store, immediately starting to joke about how he should feel at home with all the bunnies that were in the store and "Oh, Bunny look! That's you! The details are amazing"  
"I know that old man, didn't you hear Lloyds talking about a hero line of chocolate for Easter?"  
He didn't answer, instead continued to look at the chocolates, muttering "BBJ chocolate, mmh"  
Barnaby sighed, "Of course you didn't"  
"You were saying something Bunny? You want one of those?"  
This time Barnaby was the one to stay silent, just glaring at the man, who ran his hand through his hair as he answered his question by himself "Of course you don't, it'd be weird to eat yourself wouldn't it?"

At the end of the day they had their hands full of chocolate, Kotetsu mostly, Barnaby just had chocolates for Kaede and Kotetsu. The other had much more, he bought a set of all the heroes' special chocolate for Kaede, an egg for his mother, another one for his brother, chili chocolate for Nathan, strawberry for Pao Lin, white chocolate for Antonio ("His favorite, but don't tell anyone", he chuckled softly for Barnaby), lemon for Karina, apple for Keith, wasabi for Ivan (though Kotetsu harboured some doubts as for the taste), he even bought little eggs for everyone at the office, and of course, a rabbit for him. Barnaby knew that would happen since the very first second.  
His hands full, having refused all help offers from Barnaby, Kotetsu painfully managed to show him the direction of a café so they can rest after their long afternoon. He nodded and followed along.

They ordered some more chocolate, Kotetsu said it was to stay in the theme of the day, Barnaby didn't mind as long as his drink was warm.  
Kotetsu however looked troubled by something and so he asked, Kotetsu couldn't stay troubled in time of holidays, it wouldn't be Kotetsu anymore.  
"Is something troubling you Kotetsu-san?"  
He looked almost startled by his question, stumbling upon his words even more than usual as he tried desperately to answer, "Well, I - I don't really know how to say it."  
Barnaby said nothing, simply waiting for Kotetsu to spill his guts, that's how he functioned, he knew by now that he won't gain anything by pushing him.  
"Ne, Bunny, are you doing anything for the holidays?"  
"No I'm not"  
"Feel like ... coming with me?"  
That came as a surprise, even Barnaby who prided himself in knowing the man's reaction didn't see this coming.  
"I - I wouldn't want to disturb ..."  
"You won't!" It almost came as a shout, almost as if Kotetsu was desperate for something, "You will never, never disturb me, never Bunny"  
"And you're sure it won't disturb your family?"  
"They'll be fine, don't worry. So? You're coming?" he sounded hopeful this time and Barnaby couldn't fight back a smile "I'm coming"  
"Good, very good"

Relief was apparent on his face, almost the same face he had whenever he successfully finished his paperwork, just happier.  
And then he bent down, rummaging through the bags at his feet, looking for something and when Barnaby could see his face again he seemed serious, much too serious for Kotetsu.  
"Bunny, I .. Can I give you my Easter gift a little earlier than planned?"  
"I don't see why .." he started to answer before stopping dead on his tracks when he saw Kotetsu's red cheeks, eyes refusing to meet his and a large heart shaped chocolate being pushed his way.  
He said nothing and instead rummaged through his own bag, when he found what he was looking for he started softly, "It's not Valentine's Kotetsu-san. But that's good, because I got you the same" Barnaby stood up and presented Kotetsu with the same chocolate he'd bought. He raised his head and when their eyes met again, they were both smiling.

Barnaby bent down and left a quick kiss on his lips, thinking that in the end, Kotetsu's habit of celebrating everything wasn't so bad and that he could get used to celebrate things like this.


End file.
